Heads Up
Heads Up is a case featured in Criminal Case: Pheadmouth. It is the sixth case in the city of Pheadmouth and also the final one to take place in the Irish Valley district. Plot After Leo informed the team that Aiden had gone missing. Chief Vinh had directed Christian to find him as soon as possible, while the player and Rosamund went to the abandoned house which Amru had mentioned in his message. They then found out that place was actually "The Collector"'s hideout. However, after getting to there, the team found Amru's body, cut into 10 different pieces and left messily on the floor, however, his head was missing. They then sent his headless body to Camilla as Aiden was unavailable. However, right after Amru's body was found by the team, Aiden came into the house, being shocked at the victim's body and the team's presence. They then flagged Aiden as a suspect and let Christian, along with the player, interrogated him. After being interrogated, Aiden told that he had found out "The Collector"'s hideout himself and decided to investigate it by himself as he did not want to let the rest of the team in trouble. Besides Aiden, four suspects in previous cases: Faith Patrick, Seamus O'Neill, Tanner O'Brien and Jenna Morales, were also flagged as suspects. Mid-investigation, Trent told the team that he had found the place where the body parts of the previous victims were hidden. It was a abandoned factory near the murder scene. However, they did not find any body parts there, prompting the team to think that "The Collector" had moved them to another place. Later, the team heard a loud noise in the factory, which turned out to be the sound of a popping balloon. Soon after the team got enough evidence to arrest the killer, Amelie informed that a threat from "The Collector" was sent to the station, saying that they had kidnapped Aiden and gave the team three hours to find him or he would be in danger. The team then quickly arrested Tanner for the murder and being "The Collector" Upon admitting to the murder, Tanner admitted that he was "The Collector" and the stealer of previous victims' body parts, along with Amru's head. However, he refused to tell the team where the body parts were, where Aiden was kidnapped and why he did all of those things, saying that "he couldn't tell it". About the murder, Tanner explained that he was frustrated after discovering that his accomplice betrayed him and told all things to the police. Tanner then used a machete and cut Amru into pieces, left messily in the room and took his head. Judge Park then sentenced Tanner to 50 years in prison. Post-trial, Leo told the team that there was a young girl crying in front of the police station, insisting on meeting the team. They then discovered she was Tanner's sister, Polly O'Brien. After Rosamund calmed Polly down as she did not believe that her brother was a killer, the team, including the player, Ned and Leo started to search Tanner's hideout per Polly's words that her brother might have hidden the victims' body parts and locked Aiden there. However, they then just found Tanner's tablet. After getting it to Trent, they was able to discover that there was an unknown company forcing Tanner to be "The Collector", saying that he had to do it or they would kill his sister, Polly. Knowing that Tanner was threaten, the team went to his cell and asked him about this, saying that they would protect him. Tanner then explained all things, saying that there was a company sent him some money and told him to do the job. After being asked for more information, Tanner said that he could not reveal more as the company did not tell him anything. However, he managed to find out that the company was operated in Italian Street. Tanner then apologized the team for doing those things as he feared that his only sister and relative would be killed by them. At the end, Tanner told the team that he had kidnapped Aiden and locked him in the factory. About the body parts, he had hidden them in Amru's house. The team then resolved to save Aiden first as his life might be in danger. Later, the team found Aiden inside the abandoned factory. However, he was on a conveyor belt and it was about to throw Aiden into the fire. After finding the control panel, the player and Ned managed to unlocked and turned the conveyor belt off, while Leo climbed up and saved Aiden, who then thanked Leo, Ned and the player a lot for saving his life. When being asked about what happened to him, Aiden told that Tanner had chloroformed him and locked him inside the factory. When Aiden woke up, he found himself on the conveyor belt, along with a note from Tanner, saying that "I'm sorry! I have no choice!". Leo then took care for Aiden, while Ned and the player investigated Amru's house and found a fridge, in which there was a human doll made from the victims' body parts: the head from Amru, the upper body from Jennifer, the fingers from Ryan and Bianca, the lower body from James. They then sent them to Camilla, who were able to confirm that the body parts had just been moved recently. However, she then found nothing on the human doll. After the team informed Chief Vinh everything, he introduced them to a famous police detective, Bruno Filipovich, who greeted the team. Bruno then told the team about the recent death of the Santorini family's head, Francesco Santorini, which had caused sevetal riots and mini gang wars in Italian Street. Along with Tanner saying that the mysterious company that paid him to do "The Collector"'s job was operated there. The team decided to go to the Italian Street to investigate the company and the Santorini family. Summary Victim *'Amru el-Ismail' (found cut into ten differents pieces and left messily on the floor, his head missing) Murder Weapon *'Machete' Killer *'Tanner O'Brien' Suspects C6Info-AidenO'Sullivan.png|Aiden O'Sullivan C6Info-FaithPatrick.png|Faith Patrick C6Info-SeamusO'Neill.png|Seamus O'Neill C6Info-TannerO'Brien.png|Tanner O'Brien C6Info-JennaMorales.png|Jenna Morales Quasi-suspects C6Quasi-PollyO'Brien.png|Polly O'Brien C6Quasi-BrunoFilipovich.png|Bruno Filipovich Killer's Profile *The killer eats steaks. *The killer has traveled to Fario. *The killer knows how to fight. *The killer wears blue. *The killer is over 25 years old. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate “The Collector”’s Hideout. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Bloody Ticket; New Suspect: Aiden O’Sullivan; Victim identified: Amru el-Ismail) *Question Aiden why he's in "The Collector"'s hideout. (Prerequisite: "The Collector"'s Hideout investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Amru's House) *Investigate Amru's House. (Prerequisite: Aiden interrogated; Clues: Laundry Box, Broken Frame, Lockpicking Tools) *Examine Laundry Box. (Result: Broken Badge) *Examine Broken Badge. (Result: Faith's University Badge; New Suspect: Faith Patrick) *Ask Faith about her badge in the victim's house. (Prerequisite: Faith's University Badge restored) *Examine Broken Frame. (Result: Picture) *Talk to Seamus about his relationship to the victim. (Prerequisite: Picture restored) *Examine Lockpicking Tools. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Tanner O'Brien) *Confront Tanner about breaking into the victim's house. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed) *Examine Bloody Ticket. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has traveled to Fario) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats steak) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Abandoned Factory. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Trash Can, Pencil) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Machete) *Analyze Bloody Machete. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Machete; Attribute: The killer knows how to fight; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Amru's Table; Profile updated: Aiden knows how to fight) *Investigate Amru's Table. (Prerequisite: Bloody Machete; Clues: Crumpled Paper Paper, Victim's Satchel) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Message) *Analyze Message. (12:00:00) *Talk to Faith about discovering the victim was "The Collector". (Prerequisite: Message analyzed; Profile updated: Faith eats steak, has traveled to Fario and knows how to fight) *Examine Victim's Satchel. (Result: Gun) *Analyze Gun. (12:00:00) *Confront Seamus about the gun inside the victim's satchel. (Prerequisite: Gun analyzed; Profile updated: Seamus has traveled to Fario) *Examine Pencil. (Result: Name; New Suspect: Jenna Morales) *Talk to Jenna about her pencil in the factory. (Prerequisite: Name unraveled; Profile updated: Jenna eats steak and has traveled to Fario) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Conveyor Belt. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Smartphone, Locked Frame, Sword) *Examine Smartphone. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (09:00:00) *Ask Jenna about her relationship to the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim's Phone analyzed; Profile updated: Jenna knows how to fight) *Examine Locked Frame. (Result: Picture Frame Boy) *Examine Unknown Boy. (Result: Young Aiden) *Confront Aiden about lying to us. (Prerequisite: Young Aiden identified; Profile updated: Aiden has traveled to Fario) *Examine Sword. (Result: Handwriting) *Analyze Handwriting. (09:00:00) *Confront Tanner about his threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Handwriting analyzed; Profile updated: Tanner eats steak, has traveled to Fario and knows how to fight) *Investigate Shelves. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Victim's Dollar Brooch, Victim's Glove) *Examine Victim's Dollar Brooch. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is over 25 years old) *Examine Victim's Glove. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears blue) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Not the Full Shilling (6/6). (No stars) Not the Full Shilling (6/6) *Calm Polly O'Brien down. (Available after unlocking Not the Full Shilling) *Investigate "The Collector"'s Hideout. (Prerequisite: Polly interrogated; Clue: Locked Tablet) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Tanner's Tablet) *Analyze Tanner's Tablet. (06:00:00) *Talk to Tanner about what we discovered. (Prerequisite: Tanner's Tablet analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Abandoned Factory. (Prerequisite: Tanner interrogated; Clues: Aiden O'Sullivan, Conveyor Belt's Control Panel) *Examine Conveyor Belt's Control Panel. (Result: Unlocked Control Panel) *Save Aiden from being burned. (Prerequisite: Conveyor Belt's Control Panel unlocked; Reward: Scalpel) *Investigate Amru's House. (Prerequisite: Aiden interrogated; Clue: Fridge) *Examine Fridge. (Result: Human Doll) *Autopsy Human Doll. (06:00:00) *Meet detective Bruno Filipovich. (Prerequisite: Human Doll autopsied; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime (in Italian Street)! (No stars) Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Pheadmouth) Category:Cases in Pheadmouth Category:Irish Valley Category:Featured Cases